This invention relates to firearms and deals more particularly with an improved choke tube assembly for a shotgun.
Heretofore, shotguns have been available with interchangeable choke tubes which enable a shooter to select the most appropriate barrel/choke tube combination which will provide an appropriate shot pattern suited to the shooters particular requirements. However, the increasing use of ecologically friendly steel shot in shotgun ammunition has imposed somewhat more stringent requirements for the manufacture of choke tubes. The use of more costly materials which are somewhat more difficult to machine has resulted in a substantial cost increase in the production of choke tubes.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved choke tube assembly which retains all of the advantages of existing choke tubes and may be manufactured at reduced cost.